A software-defined data center (SDDC) is a computing system wherein elements of the infrastructure, e.g., networking, storage, compute, etc., are virtualized and delivered to tenants (customers) of the data center as services. An SDDC is typically implemented in a cloud computing platform environment and the virtualized and delivered components are controlled through an Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) layer.
Various components in an SDDC expose management features via system metrics. For example, the storage layer may provide metrics for input/output (I/O) read/write bandwidth, average I/O read/write latency, cache hit rate, etc. The IaaS layer itself may collect infrastructure measurements. Usually, these system metrics are presented as a time series, i.e., a sequence of measurements made over a fixed time interval.